


17 декабря 2038-го

by Rautainen_Lintu



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 09:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16385738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rautainen_Lintu/pseuds/Rautainen_Lintu
Summary: Коннор появляется в доме Хэнка после месяца отсутствия. Они говорят.





	17 декабря 2038-го

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [December 17, 2038](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171046) by [CannorandHonk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannorandHonk/pseuds/CannorandHonk). 



Когда Коннор появился на пороге лейтенанта Хэнка Андерсона 17 декабря 2038 года точно в 3:32 ночи и позвонил в дверь, в действительности он не ожидал ответа. В последний раз, когда он приходил сюда, его программа все еще сканировала его мысли на наличие нестабильностей, некоторые из его целей не были его собственными, а Хэнк не открыл дверь, потому что валялся на полу без сознания, в то время как алкоголь растекался по его венам.

  
Он готов был уже снова нажать кнопку дверного звонка, когда его острый слух уловил негромкий лай из-за двери. Он доносился откуда-то из глубины дома, недалеко от спальни и на самом деле больше походил на негромкое тявканье, сопровождаемое более привычным уху брюзжанием, доносящимся следом из гостиной. Когда дверь распахнулась, Коннор был поприветствован видом самого Хэнка, и это было тем, что он не мог по достоинству оценить уже долгое время.

  
–Иисусе, Коннор?

  
На мужчине были только пара старых боксеров и выцветшая толстовка полицейской академии Детройта, мятая и поношенная. С того момента, когда Коннор в последний раз видел его, Хэнк брил бороду по меньшей мере один раз, но в настоящий момент снова отпустил ее. Выражение лица мужчины–открытый в изумлении рот и широко распахнутые глаза – свидетельствовало о том, что визит был абсолютно неожиданным.

  
– Здравствуйте, лейтенант, – тон Коннора был ровным и дружелюбным.

  
Хэнк моргнул. Должно быть, он подумал, что ему почудилось  
– Что за херня, - это не было вопросом, но утверждением – Ты знаешь, который сейчас ебаный час?

  
Риторический вопрос, понял Коннор. Он ответил, тем не менее.  
– 3 часа 34 минуты.  
– Вот именно, блядь.

  
Между ними возникла неловкая пауза. Коннор не мог понять, что следовало ответить на это. Он пришел сюда с определенной целью – увидеть Хэнка, извиниться, и это был его первый шанс. Он не хотел, чтобы все сразу же пошло наперекосяк. Хэнк переступил с ноги на ногу, оглядев Коннора с ног до головы. Один раз. Второй. Его плечи были напряжены, а губы сжаты в усмешке. На секунду Коннор подумал, что он сейчас закроет перед ним дверь, но затем Хэнк решил нарушить тишину.  
– На улице холодина. Ты собираешься заходить или что?  
– Пожалуйста.

  
Несколько мгновений спустя Хэнк уже рылся в холодильнике, пока Коннор наблюдал за ним. Между ними сохранялась заметная дистанция, как будто их дружба готова была провалиться под тонкий лед.  
Простое сканирование показало андроиду, что содержание алкоголя в крови Хэнка было уже сравнительно высоким. 0.05%. Судя по пустой бутылке из-под виски на столе, он приходил в себя после пьяной ночи. Конечно, то, что не было нужды вламываться через окно и приводить в себя бесчувственное тело Хэнка, уже было победой, но это не делало разыгрывающуюся сцену менее трагичной.  
Хэнк вытащил банку пива из холодильника и приземлился на один из стульев за столом, из-за чего тот скрипнул, немного прогибаясь под весом тела. Он провел рукой по лицу, будто стирая со своей кожи сон, и, когда он поднял голову, то встретился взглядом с Коннором.  
\- Ты будешь садиться?

  
Коннор сжался, стоя на входе в кухню, когда Хэнк заговорил, нахмурив брови. Хэнк даже не спросил, почему он пришел сюда, но догадывался, что Коннор не просто заглянул поздороваться. Разумным было ничего не спрашивать, так что он перешагнул порог и медленно сел рядом с Хэнком.  
В тишине раздался треск – Хэнк открыл крышку своей банки пива. Он еще не выпил ее, лишь взял в руки, разрушая очередной момент тревожной тишины. Коннор чувствовал острую необходимость открыть рот и сделать это самому, но не успел.  
\- Ну так что?

  
В тон Хэнка просачивалась злость. Обида, даже чувство предательства, сменившие раздражение. Он поставил пиво на стол и откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив руки и каменным взглядом наблюдая за андроидом.  
\- Ты, блядь, исчезаешь с лица Земли на месяц и думаешь, что можешь просто заявиться посреди чертовой ночи?

  
Рот Коннора захлопнулся, его грудь сжалась. В последний раз они видели друг друга утром после революции. Он мог ясно помнить, как Хэнк схватил его за плечо и притянул в объятия, а потом поздравил. С девиацией ли, «раскрытием» их дела или просто с тем, что они выжили той ночью, он не мог сказать, но он принял поздравление независимо от этого. Это был очень теплый момент, о котором он часто думал, но сам же и испортил всю ту близость, которая у них была.  
\- Я прошу прощения. У меня не было намерения…

  
Хэнк вздернул голову, приведя Коннора в замешательство пристальным взглядом.  
\- Иди нахер, Коннор. Мне не нужны твои ебаные извинения. Я не хочу их слышать, понятно?

  
Коннор сглотнул. Его диод блеснул желтым на виске, и он кивнул.  
Снова образовалась пауза. Ему бы действительно хотелось, чтобы все это закончилось. Коннор поерзал пальцами и опустил взгляд на свои колени, слегка покачнувшись. В этот момент он больше походил на провинившегося щенка, чем на опасный прототип андроида-детектива.  
\- Куда ты вообще, мать твою, пропал?  
\- Я…

  
Он поднял взгляд на Хэнка и…засомневался. Должен ли он на самом деле ответить? В зависимости от реакции Хэнка, это может означать конец их дружбы, и он не был уверен, что справится с этим. Но не сказать в любом случае означало вызвать гнев, так что он сделал это.  
\- Я отправился в Киберлайф.  
\- Прости? – не нужно было анализировать Хэнка, чтобы понять, что он оскорблен, практически до глубины души, одной только идеей этого.  
\- Я знаю... Знаю, что это звучит ужасно, но…  
\- Ты чертовски прав, звучит ужасно.  
\- Но, - Коннор подался вперед. Он положил одну руку на стол, оказавшись почти лицом к лицу с Хэнком. Единственным, что разделяло их колени от прикосновения, была ножка стола. – Я работал с командой из Иерихона. Это еще не было публично объявлено, но в то время, когда Маркус находился в Вашингтоне, несколько магазинов Киберлайф были закрыты под давлением судебных исков. Они были переданы Иерихону в качестве компенсации того, что было отнято у андроидов.  
\- И?  
\- Это то, над чем я работал, лейтенант, - диод Коннора теперь оставался голубым, приходя в состояние покоя, пока он объяснял ситуацию. Он не провел бы месяц вдали от своего самого близкого человека без причины. – Моя репутация среди моих людей была на нуле. Когда Норт попросила о содействии, я не мог отказать. Мы снабжали раненых андроидов запасными биокомпонентами и тириумом и осуществляли ремонт с того момента, как магазины были переданы Маркусу. Едва ли я отплатил за свои преступления, но заслужил некоторое доверие.  
Было очевидно, что Хэнк наслаждался историей. Его губы изгибались, а в глазах плескался огонек интереса. Он приоткрыл рот, закрыл и снова открыл, его взгляд остановился на Конноре.  
\- Хорошо. Но один вопрос.  
\- Я расскажу Вам всё, что пожелаете, лейтенант.  
\- У тебя же есть телефон в твоей навороченной голове? –Хэнк постучал по своему правому виску, там, где у него располагался бы диод, будь он сам андроидом.  
\- Эм, да, – медленно кивнул Коннор, - Каждый андроид оборудован функцией совершения телефонных звонков использовать службы коротких сообщений, чтобы иметь возможность связаться с любым работающим стационарным или мобильным устройством. Даже самые ранние мо…

  
Хэнк прервал его ответ, подняв руку и давая знак остановиться. Коннор прислушался, хоть и был сбит с толку, будучи готовым продолжать объяснения. Хэнк поднял брови и задал самый важный вопрос.  
\- Так почему ты, черт побери, не позвонил?

  
Коннор моргнул.  
\- Что?  
\- Я готов поспорить, вокруг тебя происходило много всякого дерьма, Кон, - Хэнк глубоко вдохнул, чтобы затем выдохнуть, - Но неужели ты не мог написать мне? Я охренеть как волновался о тебе, тупица.  
\- Ох.  
\- Да. Ох.

  
Коннор ощутил, как мучительное чувство вины накатывает на него, смывая остатки надежды на то, что Хэнк может простить его уход.  
\- Я… Я не… - попытался выдавить из себя он, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало как оправдание, - Мне жаль. Я был занят, но это не причина, чтобы игнорировать вас. Вы правы. Я не подумал позвонить.

  
Он ожидал резких слов, но вместо этого Хэнк некоторое время наблюдал за ним. Коннор ощущал тревогу под его взглядом. Хэнк смотрел – и смотрел осторожно. Как будто он не решался снова открыться перед ним, даже немного. Это заставило горло Коннора сжаться. Его сердце задрожало. Он всё испортил.  
В тишине дома что-то теплое и мягкое ткнулось в ноги Коннора. Он опустил взгляд, увидев, как Сумо пытается обнюхать его. Он не видел собаку с той ночи, когда они встретились в первый раз, так что без стеснений погладил голову пса. Довольный таким вниманием, Сумо плюхнулся перед Коннором и опустил свою огромную голову на его колени.  
\- Почему ты пришел сюда, Коннор? – последовал еще один вопрос.

  
Он наблюдал за тем, как его собственные пальцы проскальзывали сквозь мягкую шерсть и чесали Сумо за ухом, а затем поднял глаза и вновь столкнулся взглядом с Хэнком. Ему пришлось буквально выталкивать слова из своего горла.  
\- Маркус вернулся вчера. Скоро они объявят об открытии временных счетов, договоренность об этом была достигнута утром. В 10 часов. Моя помощь больше не нужна, поэтому…он сказал мне идти домой.

  
Хэнк похолодел. Он был детективом, нельзя было представить, чтобы он не осознавал, что Коннор имел в виду под этими словами. Он был умен, умнее, чем большинство других людей, и он знал.  
\- Коннор…  
\- Башня Киберлайф была закрыта после моего несанкционированного проникновения, лейтенант, - он говорил быстро, пытаясь успеть объясниться, прежде чем получит отказ, - Она была местом, где я находился в то время, когда был просто машиной. В настоящее время, у меня нет постоянного места жительства, а учитывая наплыв бездомных андроидов, найти жилье будет практически невозможно.  
\- Коннор…  
\- Я… понимаю, что Вы очень замкнутый человек, что Ваш дом – это Ваше личное безопасное место, и я не в том положении, чтобы просить Вас распахнуть передо мной двери, но… я не доставлю неудобств. С помощью той компенсации, которую я получил, я могу оплатить аренду. Не говоря уже о том, что я могу ухаживать за Вашим домом и Сумо. Я могу даже…  
\- Коннор, прекрати, - Хэнк медленно вдохнул, смотря в сторону от андроида, - Слушай, я не собираюсь заставлять тебя платить мне и ты, черт возьми, не будешь работать на меня как какая-то горничная, понятно?

  
Был ли это отказ?  
\- Но, лейтенант, я…

  
Голубые глаза встретились с карими.  
\- Ты не мой раб, - сказал Хэнк жестко, - И ты не будешь платить за то, чтобы оставаться здесь. У меня есть раскладной диван, Кон, и я могу разгрести гараж, если тебе нужна отдельная комната.

  
Замешательство нахлынуло на него, и он мог чувствовать, как его программа дает сбои, в то время как сам он перестал воспринимать то, что было сказано ему. Он не спал, так что ему не нужна была комната или даже диван, но он решил не заострять на этом внимание.  
\- Вы…позволите мне остаться?

  
Ответом ему были закатанные глаза и драматический вздох.  
\- У тебя глюки или еще какая херня. Ты еще больший тупица, чем в последний раз, когда я видел тебя, - Хэнка наконец взял свое пиво и отпил, - Да, ты можешь остаться.

  
Коннор почувствовал, что должен быть оскорблен этим, но по какой-то причине…он улыбался?  
\- Спасибо, Хэнк, - сказал он и вновь посмотрел вниз, - Ты слышал это, Сумо? Мы с тобой будем соседями.

  
Раздался глухой звук, когда большой и мягкий хвост начал вилять по полу.  
Коннор не видел этого, но Хэнк наблюдал за ними двумя, пытаясь не улыбаться. Да, он был пьян, он охренеть как волновался, но знание того, что тупица-андроид был в порядке, принесло ему такое облегчение, что он не мог сказать парню «нет».  
Момент спустя он встал со своего стула, прочистил горло, дожидаясь, пока Коннор переместит свое внимание на него, и произнес:  
\- Я иду спать, ладно?

  
В теплом щенячьем взгляде скрывалась улыбка. Коннор ответил:  
\- Я буду здесь, когда Вы проснетесь, лейтенант.

  
Хэнк помолчал.  
\- Хэнк.  
\- Мм?  
\- Зови меня Хэнк, - эти слова были простыми и в то же время несли в себе очень много доверия. Он решил уйти прежде, чем размякнет еще больше, - Ночи, Коннор.

  
Он похлопал андроида по плечу, выходя из кухни. Он почти что зашел в свою комнату через пару секунд, но все равно услышал данный ему ответ.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Хэнк.

  
Сейчас он улыбался.

  
Он знал, что будет чувствовать себя странно, открывая двери своего дома, особенно после того, как Коннор пропал на целый гребаный месяц, но еще он знал, что он был чертовски одиноким старым человеком, и единственный, кто мог облегчить его одиночество, сейчас сидел на его кухне. Увидеть его снова и провести десять минут, отчаянно пытаясь не пялиться на россыпь родинок на его лице, означало всколыхнуть те чувства, которые были у Хэнка к чертовому андроиду. Он не мог сказать, были ли они романтическими или возникли просто потому, что парень смотрел на него своим теплым, мягким взглядом.

  
Он был слишком чертовски стар для этого.

  
Поэтому он завалился в свою кровать, расплываясь в улыбке. Он был в бешенстве, что Коннор просто, блядь, пропал, но он был той еще тряпкой, так что он просто справится с этим, верно? Потому что, хотя он не мог признать этого, но ему нравилась идея проснуться с этой дурацкой улыбкой.

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый перевод по фандому. Наконец-то руки дошли опубликовать.  
> Если заметите ошибки, не стесняйтесь пинать в комментах или связаться со мной напрямую (контактные данные указаны в профиле)


End file.
